Offered A New Life - Part 2
by Maewolf
Summary: This is the second part of Offered a New Life...all of it is finished and we're now working on part 3 ;) so enjoy! and sorry for the delay.
1. Chapter 9 - The Recovery

OFFERED A NEW LIFE  
(PART 2)  
  
By Drangon Angel and Auntie  
  
Disclaimer...same as always, we own no one...well we own the characters we made up. =D teehee  
  
Chapter 9 - The Recovery  
  
Kaytana held onto her aunt's arm for support as they stepped of the plane. The two of them glanced around the crowd of people and finally spotted their family.  
  
As soon as Kaytana's feet touched the ground her little sister ran up to her intending on hugging but she stopped just a few steps away from Tana. Tana smiled and closed the distance between them, wrapping her good arm around her little sister's waist. "It's ok Boo, just don't hug me too hard!" she said quietly.  
  
Slowly, her sister carefully wrapped her arms around Tana. "I'm so glad you're OK. Daddy got the Pay-Per-View, so we watched you. You were awesome!" Christel said proudly.  
  
"Thanks Boo. Hey mom, dad!" Kaytana said giving her parents a hug.   
  
"We're so proud of you. You fought very well Tana!" her dad told her.   
  
"Thanks Daddy" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"And thanks Kay for going over there to keep her company when we couldn't. We're glad she had you with her," Kaytana's dad told his younger sister.  
  
"Any time. You know that I would do anything for her. Besides, I couldn't pass up going to the Big Apple!" she teased him.  
  
Kaytana turned and spotted her Uncle and two cousins running towards her. "Hey B! How are ya cutie?" Tana asked as she slowly lowered down to give her youngest cousin a hug, then turned to his brother…"And how are you trouble?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good. Are you sore?" he asked her. "By the way, that Swanton Bomb was the greatest. You really showed him who was boss!" he told her. Tana laughed, "Yeah, I guess it was cool. He didn't even know what hit him!"  
  
***  
  
A few months had passed since Kaytana's match and she was doing very well in her rehab. Her doctor told her the rehabilitation had worked on getting the mobility back in her shoulder and that she was no longer required to continue on with it. She was given a clean bill of health.  
  
Kaytana was lying on her bed reading Lord of the Rings when the phone rang. She reached to pick it up but it appeared one of her cousins beat her to it.  
  
"Kaytana…it's Jeff!" Aunt Kay yelled down to her.  
  
"Hey Jeff, a little early aren't ya?" she teased. Jeff had been calling her at least twice a week since she returned home. She knew he had just called her two days ago so she was very curious why he was calling so soon.  
  
"Yeah, well, but I have some great news. The WWF will be in Ottawa on March 19th for Smackdown in a week and a half!" Jeff told her happily. "And the best part is we have three days off after the show…so I was… um… wondering… if you wanted to get together…?" Jeff asked a little hesitantly.  
  
"Actually, I won't be here…!" Kaytana teased. "You see, I have a date with this really hot wrestler, who just so happens to be the best Swanton Bomber I know! OF COURSE I WOULD, I'D LOVE TOO SEE YOU!"  
  
"Ok, you just scared the hell out of me. I was so excited about being able to see you…and then…never mind… as always, you got me again!" He told her.  
  
"Well, well, the hot and sexy Jeff Hardy will be in my town!" Aunt Kay teased him from the other line. "Where will you be staying?" she asked him. "Because, if you don't have a hotel room, you are more than welcome to stay here. My house is big enough for you and Kaytana to chase each other around," she teased. "That is, if you don't mind being around kids!" she reminded him.  
  
"Aunt Kay, I thought you hung up!" Kaytana said a little surprised.  
  
"Well, I was about to, when I heard him say he had great news and well the evil part of me took over and I had to listen…so what do you say Jeff, you want to stay here. I will make up the guest room for you!" she explained.  
  
"That would be great. So long as it is ok with Kaytana!" Jeff replied.  
  
"She doesn't care, besides it's my house!" she teased. "Kaytana, do you have a problem with Jeff staying here?" Aunt Kay asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Kay!" was all Kaytana replied.  
  
"So did you see HHH's big return?" Jeff asked Kaytana. "I was so amazed at how huge he got. I know he had like 8 months of training but God, he's a giant!" Jeff said breathlessly.  
  
"I know. I couldn't get over the size of him, but if you had nothing to do but train, you would be like that too!" Kaytana teased him. "So I guess he is back in full swing and everything, since he won the Royal Rumble?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are all taking bets on who is going to win at Wrestlemania. Vince is being very quiet about the whole thing. He won't say anything. Everyone is so hyped up about it." Jeff told her. "By the way, have you given any thought to Vince's offer yet?" he questioned her.  
  
"You will just have to wait and see won't you?" Kaytana teased.  
  
Kaytana and Jeff talked some more and then hung up with the promise of seeing each other on the 19th.  
  
A few minutes later, Kaytana went to see her aunt and discuss this offer. "Um, Aunt Kay thanks for letting Jeff stay here!" Kaytana said. "But do you realize how hard it will be for me to sleep with him in our house?" she asked.  
  
"Get over it!" Aunt Kay teased. "If you find it that hard to sleep, I am sure Jeff will help you in that department." Aunt Kay said laughing.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, we have only gone out twice…TWICE…remember?" Kaytana reminded her aunt.  
  
"Maybe so, but I have a feeling…never mind!" Aunt Kay started to say something but changed her mind. Better to keep her thoughts to herself.  
  
"It will be fun. You can show him around Ottawa; take in a movie, like maybe the Lord of the Rings for the 20th time; take him up to Parliament Hill; have nice quiet, intimate dinners together and maybe a little shopping!" she told her. "And let nature take its course…" she teased; getting the reaction she wanted from her niece.  
  
Kaytana stuck her tongue out at her and went back to her room to finish reading Lord of the Rings.  
  
***  
  
That night, Kaytana called her mom to tell her about Jeff and the others coming to Ottawa for a show.  
  
"Wow, that's wonderful. I'll have to see if your dad and I can get some time off work. It'll be nice to see Taker and Kane again, and I'm sure your sister would love it if you introduced her to The Rock." Her mother said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah as well as HHH, Edge, Test and well basically everyone!" Tana teased.  
  
"So have you made a decision yet?" her mom asked, turning serious.  
  
"Yeah I think so. I've really put a lot of thought into it." Kaytana said. Kaytana talked to her mom for a while longer before hanging up.  
  
*** 


	2. Chatper 10 - The Phone Call

Chapter 10 - The Phone Call  
  
"Kaytana, this is Vince" he said when she answered the phone. "Is this a good time?"  
  
"Hey Mr. McMahon, how are you? Yes, everyone is gone out. I have been waiting for your call," she told Vince.  
  
"Good, Good, hoping you will make me better…" he teased her. "Listen, we are landing in Toronto in the next 20 minutes. I have instructed the pilot to let everyone off and then refuel and then Hunter, Stephanie, Ric Flair and I will be landing in Ottawa in about an hour's time. I have instructed a chartered limousine company to pick you up at your place and meet us at the airport. We will then have some dinner and discuss your contract." Vince instructed.  
  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon, I really appreciate the fact that you have kept this secret. When I called you last week, I was worried that someone would find out and ruin my surprise for everyone." Kaytana explained to him.  
  
"Kaytana, for starters, please call me Vince, and secondly, when I give my word, I keep my word. This not only works well for you but it will work well for me as well. This is one of the advantages of being the owner of the WWF; I can call the shots and still be able to have a few surprises up my sleeves. Believe me, everyone has been asking if you made a decision. This is going to be great!" Vince explained to her.  
  
"That sounds great, I will see you shortly." Kaytana said and hung up.  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 11 - Smackdown

Chapter 11 - Smackdown  
  
Kaytana was practically bouncing around the house since Taker had called them to let everyone know that they would be in Ottawa in an hour.  
  
"Are you just a little bit excited to see everyone?" her uncle teased.  
  
Kaytana stuck out her tongue playfully, "Oh be quiet!" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we're going out to dinner tonight with ALL the wrestlers before Smackdown. Vince called a couple of days ago and asked if I could make reservations at any restaurant I wanted. So we are all going to Hy's." Aunt Kay told her husband and Kaytana.  
  
"Cool, sounds great! That means mom, dad and Boo can come!" Kaytana said happily.  
  
"Don't worry, they will be here soon!" she said with a teasing voice.  
  
***  
  
Going for Dinner  
  
"Are they here yet?" Matt and Brandon asked excitedly. Kaytana's cousins were getting so excited to meet the wrestlers, their idols. Kaytana laughed at her cousins. "No they are not here yet, don't worry you guys will get to meet them!" she told her cousins.  
  
A few minutes passed and both Matt and Brandon asked again, this time it was their mom who answered them. "No guys, they are not!" Kaytana happily calling out to the Undertaker cut off Aunt Kay. "Ok, they are here now!" she laughed as she watched Tana run up to the tall brother of destruction.  
  
"Taker! I missed you so much!" She said, hugging him.  
  
"I missed you too little one" Taker replied.  
  
Kaytana peered around The Undertaker and noticed that there was no one else. "Umm…where's everyone else?" she asked.  
  
"Too damned slow. I hopped on my Harley and shot over here as soon as we finished practicing our moves for tonight. The rest are coming soon!" he told her.  
  
No sooner had Taker explained that Kaytana heard Lita's voice; "Hey Tana, you're looking good!" Lita yelled.  
  
Kaytana turned around to see Lita and the rest of the WWF wrestlers coming towards her from six different limousines that had just pulled up to the curve in front of her house.   
  
Jeff snuck up behind Kaytana and pulled her into a hug. "So how are you feeling?" he whispered.  
  
Tana smiled, "I'm doing good. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health, which means no more physiotherapy," she told him. She reluctantly pulled out of Jeff's embrace and walked over to her two awe struck cousins, who were both smirking at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Mm…nothing" Aunt Kay answered in a singsong voice.  
  
"Right!" Kaytana knew her Aunt was teasing her about Jeff.  
  
"OK guys, come with me." Tana said, leading her cousins towards the large group of wrestlers. "Matt, Brandon, I'd like you guys to meet the Undertaker and Kane!" She looked up at the two towering brothers; "These two are huge fans of yours!" she told them.  
  
"Well in that case, it's a pleasure to meet both of you!" Taker said, glancing at Kay. "Matt, you look just like your beautiful mother, poor thing," he teased.  
  
Once Kaytana had finished introducing her cousins to everyone, Vince approached her. "So are these the two kids I have to keep my eyes on?" he asked her. "Your cousin tells me that you two are going to be the next WWF Superstars" Vince said teasingly.  
  
"You better believe it. We practice all the time. Do you want to see me give him the Stunner?" Matthew asked Vince.  
  
"NO, you are not to try this at home" Stone Cold told them. "That is very dangerous unless you know what you are doing." He told them.  
  
"Well, can I try it on you then?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Right little buddy!" Steve chuckled.  
  
"I'm serious. Let me try!" Matthew begged.  
  
Stone Cold glanced at Vince and Vince shrugged his shoulders, leaving the decision up to Stone Cold. "You promise not to hurt me?" he asked Matthew.  
  
"Nope!" Matthew replied.  
  
Although Matthew was young he was well built and very tall for his age. Matthew approached Stone Cold, kicked him in the gut and gave him the Stunner. To everyone's amazement, it was performed perfectly.  
  
"I see what you mean," Vince said to Kaytana.  
  
"Well, I am impressed. You did that very well. Keep practicing and who knows I may be kicking your ass one day…I mean butt one day!" Stone Cold teased him.  
  
"You mean I will be kicking your ass one day!" Matthew rebutted.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Just then one last limousine pulled up to the curb. The chauffeur got out and opened the passenger door. To Kaytana's surprise, out stepped her mom, dad and little sister.  
  
"Now that is style!" Christel cheered running up to Kaytana to give her sister a hug. "I could get used to this!" she told her. Kaytana took her little sister by the hand and introduced her to all the wrestlers, of course saving the Rock for last. Kaytana's hand was turning purple, Christel was squeezing it so tightly…"Oh my God, it's….so…Oh my God…It's the Rock!" Christel stumbled.  
  
***  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" asked Vince. "Kaytana, it is so wonderful to see you again. It is a great pleasure to meet your whole family. I can see that it is a family that loves one another. We wanted to take you out tonight for dinner to thank you for making our Pay-Per-View such a success. We have received so much mail from fans wanting to know more about you and demanding that we make you a Superstar." Vince glanced at Kaytana's worried look. Smiling, he continued, "But with all that put aside, no business tonight, I would like to invite each and everyone of you to Smackdown tonight, ring side seats of course!"  
  
Kaytana glanced at her family, everyone was speechless, especially her mother. But what caught Kaytana's attention were the reactions from her little cousins. They were so hilarious. The first time in her life those two little boys were speechless!  
  
"R…ring side?" asked Brandon. "Right beside the ring? By the barriers?" Brandon smacked his brother on the back…"Ringside Matt!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Matt asked.  
  
"Very" Vince assured him.  
  
Christel leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear, "I am going to be so close to the Rock I will be able to touch him. I can't stand it…" she said.  
  
Once dinner was finished, Jeff took Kaytana aside and asked if she would like to come backstage with him, perhaps it will help her make up her mind.  
  
"Sure" she told him.  
  
Vince, Hunter, Stephanie and Ric Flair all looked at each other and smiled. "Makes it easy to get her backstage now and we don't have to figure out how now!" Ric whispered to Vince.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, everyone headed to his or her waiting limousines. Kaytana's family was in one and Kaytana was asked to join Vince and Ric in their limousine. " We will of course be fashionably late. Just to keep everyone wondering…" Vince said to Kaytana.  
  
"You ready for tonight?" Ric asked her.  
  
"Actually, I am scared to death!" Kaytana admitted.  
  
"Don't be, you will do fine. You have gone over this several times with Hunter and Stephanie so it will be all OK" Vince reassured her.  
  
"I am scared that someone will find out before we can shock the world!" she told him. "I have been asked on a daily basis from my family what I decided and I keep telling them I am not sure or that I have thought about it but made no decisions yet. I just want this night to be memorable!" Kaytana explained.  
  
"Oh don't you worry, it will be. We need something new to get the fans going and you are that something. I think this new storyline we are planning will be what everyone is waiting for." Vince explained.  
  
When they pulled into the parking lot at the Corel Centre, Jeff was waiting for Kaytana. The two of them left the owners behind. Kaytana glanced one last time behind her and smiled. 'This is going to be great' she told herself.  
  
"You know, I have been here so many times and yet never knew what it looked like back here," Kaytana told Jeff as he showed her around the Corel Centre's locker rooms.   
  
"Well, if you ever saw back here, it would be with an Ottawa Senator's player, a rock star or anyone like that. Because that is the only people allowed back here and their managers and stuff…you know what I mean!" he stammered.  
  
"That would explain why I haven't seen back here" Kaytana laughed.  
  
When Smackdown was about to start, Kaytana joined her family at ringside. They were all so excited. Kaytana's mom actually admitted that she thought this was cool. She normally doesn't like wrestling!  
  
As the matches started, Kaytana kept glancing at her watch anxiously. Just before the Hardy Boyz were scheduled to compete for the Tag Team belts against Tazz and Spike, Kaytana leaned over to her family and told them she was going back stage to wish Jeff and Matt good luck. Kaytana headed to the security guard that was authorized to allow her backstage and headed for the Hardy Boyz locker room. When she got there, she tapped lightly on the door and walked in when she was told to enter.  
  
"You guys ready?" she asked the two Extreme brothers.  
  
"I am now that you are here!" Jeff told her. "Oh brother!" replied Matt glancing at Lita, who was just smiling.  
  
"I thought that I would come back here and wish you guys good luck." She told them.  
  
They all headed to the curtain waiting for their music. Lita and Kaytana lagged behind chatting. When they heard their music begin, Kaytana kissed Jeff and Matt each on the cheek and wished them luck, telling them she would wait for them backstage.  
  
While Kaytana was standing there HHH came up behind her, startling her a bit. "You ready for your big debut?" Hunter asked her.  
  
"Shh…someone might hear you!" Kaytana scolded him.  
  
"Don't worry, there is no one around. I think that this is going to be really great by the way. I watched your match with Daemon and think you are pretty awesome. I am really looking forward to seeing you perform first hand. By the way, cute outfit!" Hunter told Kaytana. Hunter glanced at his watch and told her he better go get ready. He was next. Kaytana glanced down at her new pants that Vince had purchased. They were black and loose fitting, giving her the ability to perform. She was also wearing a white long sleeve shirt that molded her frame.  
  
Kaytana watched as Jeff and Matt walked up the ramp, followed by Lita, defeated and sweating.  
  
"You guys were great!" she told them. "Even though you lost …" she teased.  
  
"Yeah well, it's in the script and we are just mere puppets" Lita teased.  
  
They were all standing around chatting when HHH approached them. "Hey Kaytana, what are you doing back here" he asked.   
  
"Just came back to wish Matt and Jeff good luck" she told him, smiling.  
  
"Great. You enjoying the show so far?" he questioned.  
  
"Of course! I never pass up the opportunity to see half-naked, shiny, glistening, sexy men up close," she told Hunter laughing.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got that straight!" he teased her back.  
  
Just then the music started, announcing it was time to play the game and the crowd goes crazy. "Well, that would be my cue" he told everyone and walked through the curtains, with his bottle of water in his hand.  
  
"You want to come back to our locker room?" asked Lita.  
  
"Actually, if it is ok, I would like to watch HHH. I have not had that chance yet. But thanks anyways." She said glancing at Jeff.  
  
"You mind if I watch with you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell, we will all stay." Matt told her.  
  
***  
  
Hunter climbs into the ring, with the mic in hand. "As you all know, I was the winner at Wrestlemania and your new champion…" The crowd goes crazy. "And as your champion I have a few changes that I think the WWF needs and that I need in order to be worthy of this title" Hunter starts to explain. "Since my comeback on January 7, 2002, I have made it my mission to prove to all of you that I am back and ready to play the game; and I think I proved that at Wrestlemania."  
  
HHH paces around the ring, building up momentum. "And as you know, my comeback has been on my terms and no one else's, which leads me to my first change." Hunter pauses and waits for the crowd to settle down again. He has their full attention. "Stephanie…. Stephanie, come out here and be by my side," Hunter yells for Stephanie. The crowd starts booing.  
  
"Please, that's my wife and you will treat her with respect!" Hunter warns. Just then the music starts and Stephanie struts her stuff down the ramp. She climbs the stairs and enters the ring. She paces around Hunter, running her hand across his back and butt.  
  
"Thanks Hunter. As all of you know, HHH is back because of me, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley…" she starts to say.  
  
"Hold up there Steph. Before you go any further, I called you out here because I wanted to tell you something" Hunter starts to explain. "You see, the 8 months that I was living like a hermit, you were building your Alliance with Shane. In the 8 months that I was living like a hermit, you never once encouraged me to go further. You gave up on me. You were not there for me. In the eight months that I was in rehab and pushing myself to get back in this ring, you never once said 'You can do it Hunter', Instead you were too busy getting a boob job and flirting your ass off with everyone else." Hunter stops.  
  
"What are you saying Hunter?" Stephanie whined.  
  
"What I am saying is that in the 8 months that I was working to get back in this ring, I had time to think about what really matters to me and what I want" Hunter pauses and paces around Stephanie. He gets into her face, "Do you know what I finally realized?" he asked her.  
  
"No!" Stephanie whined again.  
  
"I realized that I don't need you. I realized that my life was a lot quieter when you were not around. I realized…" Hunter pauses to make sure the right effect is cast onto the crowd. "I realized I want a divorce!" He told her.  
  
"What! You can't do that. Do you realize who I am!" Stephanie screamed. "I am the billion dollar princess and I am the person who made you into who you are and I …" Stephanie was stopped by HHH.  
  
"Oh, I know who you are. You are nobody. You are a broke billion … oh wait… a broke zero dollar princess who has nothing left, including me." Hunter explained to her.  
  
"What? How can you talk to me like that?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I will talk to you any way I like because as of today, we are through. I am tired of having to listen to you whine all the time. Do you know how annoying that is?" Hunter said. "Do you know how tired I am of having to pretend that I give a damn?" he asked. "Well, no more. I am ending this marriage right now. Oh, and in case you don't think I am serious, check this out." Hunter reaches into his pocket and pulls out the divorce papers. Stephanie attempts to pull them out of his hands. "You know Steph, when I decided to file for divorce, I realized something else. When we got married, you demanded that I sign a prenuptial agreement. That agreement stated that I leave with what I came with and that you left with what you came with. Well, it seems I am leaving with a hell of a lot more than you…" Hunter paces again. "I also have one more surprise for you. During my 8 months of rehab, there was someone there by my side, encouraging me on. Helping me reach further than I thought I could. Someone there telling me not to give up, telling me that I would be back in this ring, and that someone is…" Hunter stops as Eiffel 65's, I DJ With The Fire starts.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" asked Jeff to Matt and Lita. "I didn't know anything about this. What the hell is McMahon up to now!" Jeff said exasperated.  
  
Kaytana looked at him and smiled. "I am sure we will all find out soon!" she told him.  
  
***  
  
The crowd goes crazy with anticipation. Who could be coming out? They didn't know the music.  
  
Just then Kaytana stepped through the curtain and headed down the ramp…  
  
***  
  
"Listen guys, I am going to go back to my family. I will see all of you later." Kaytana told everyone and headed through the curtain.  
  
"Wait, Kaytana, that's the wrong way!" Jeff yelled.  
  
***  
  
Kaytana strutted towards the ring. She glanced around at the crowd and they were on their feet applauding. She walked up the steps and HHH stepped onto the bottom rope to allow her to step into the ring with ease.  
  
"You…?" asked Stephanie  
  
Kaytana ignored Stephanie and walked with HHH to the centre of the ring. She held onto his arm and waved to the crowd. She couldn't help but glance in the direction of her family. Success…total shock!  
  
"You see Stephanie, Kaytana was there for me when you weren't. She encouraged me to keep pushing myself even when I didn't think I had anything left in me. She was the one who helped me realize that you were not the one for me." HHH explained to his soon to be ex-wife.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you are? You think just because you have my daddy's adoration that you can come in here and ruin my life?" Stephanie asked Kaytana.  
  
Before Stephanie could say anything, Kaytana stepped up to her, kicked her in the mid-section and gave her the Pedigree. The crowd went wild. Everyone was on their feet cheering.  
  
***  
  
"Did I just hear correctly? Did Hunter just say that Kaytana was there for him? Does this mean that she has joined the WWF?" Jeff asked in astonishment.  
  
"That's right…" came the reply from behind them. Vince had snuck up behind them to get the full effect of their surprise. "Kaytana is now one of the WWF Superstars!" Vince told them.  
  
Jeff looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't she tell us?" Jeff stammered.  
  
"That's what I would like to know!" demanded the Undertaker. "Why the hell didn't you tell us? Don't we have a say in what goes on around here?" Taker demanded from Vince.  
  
"Easy Taker!" Vince said, backing away from the angry man. "Kaytana wanted it this way as much as I did. It was her idea. She wanted to surprise everyone; and it looks like it worked!" Vince told everyone.  
  
***  
  
HHH hugged Kaytana, took her by the hand and left the ring and headed up the ramp, ending Smackdown with their news. As they approached, Kaytana could hear the voices on the other side of the curtain. She could hear the anger in the Undertaker's voice.   
  
"Kaytana, what the hell is going on?" asked the Undertaker. "Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded.   
  
"Because, just like Vince said, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to be able to make the decision for myself and not because each of you wanted me to. I wanted to be able to think and decided without any pressure. When I finally decided what I wanted to do, I called Vince and pleaded with him and Ric Flair to please not say anything. I wanted my debut to be memorable, not just for me but also for everyone. Please understand?" she asked everyone.  
  
Kaytana heard the raucous behind her and turned to see what was going on. The security guard was doing his best to keep her family back but was failing. Vince told him it was ok to allow them through.  
  
"Kaytana, you have some explaining to do!" Aunt Kay said. Kaytana ducked behind Jeff hoping to avoid her angry aunt's temper.  
  
"Kay, let me try to explain…" Aunt Kay cut off Vince. "I was talking to my niece!" she told him.  
  
"Aunt Kay, everyone…" Kaytana said looking at her loving family. "I didn't want to tell anyone because I wanted this to be a surprise. I wanted to keep this a secret so that when you looked back on my debut you would remember how much of a shock it was to all of you!" Kaytana explained.  
  
Kaytana's dad stepped towards her and gave her a big hug. "I am very proud of you. I think you made the right decision and I have now found a good reason to watch the WWF with your sister!" he teased her. "That goes for me too!" Kaytana's mom told her as she gave Kaytana her famous bear hug. "Not so tight mom, I will need to go back into physiotherapy!" Kaytana teased her.  
  
Kaytana's little sister was the next to approach her. Christel gave her a hug as she towered over her sister. "I am so jealous!" she told her. "You get to see all these guys ALL the time, and you get to hug HHH and you get to be with the Rock and…" Kaytana stopped her before she hyperventilated.  
  
"Relax Boo. Yes I do, but I will make sure that you will be able to spend time with them as well. I will be able to bring you along when you are out of school in the summer and on March breaks. So it's all good!" Kaytana told her little sister.  
  
Christel looked at her sister and smiled. "I am really going to like the WWF Superstar Sister stuff!" she told Kaytana.  
  
Kaytana looked at her young cousins. They were looking a bit unhappy. "What's up guys?" Kaytana asked them. "Nothing!" her youngest cousin said.  
  
"Kaytana, are we ever going to see you again?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Of course! You think I could forget about you guys. No way! We will still spend my time off together and I will make sure that when we are in the area wrestling, like in Toronto or Montreal or even here in Ottawa, that you guys get tickets. How does that sound!" she said to them. She saw their smiles and realized that they were going to be fine with her in the WWF.  
  
"Aunt Kay?" Kaytana looked at her aunt, hoping she was no longer angry.  
  
"Tana, I am very proud of you. I think you are going to do great here. Jeff, I expect you to look after my niece. Otherwise, you will have to deal with me!" Kay warned Jeff.   
  
"Oh don't you worry, I will take very good care of her!" he reassured her.  
  
"I just bet you will!" muttered Matt.  
  
"Vince, I just have one question. What is this storyline you have going with her and HHH?" asked the Undertaker.  
  
"Well, we needed to spice things up and both Ric and I figured that this would be the best way. It gives exposure to Kaytana by setting her up with HHH. The fans were really getting sick of Stephanie and from all the mail we got about her, we figured this would be the best way to go. I hope you all approve?" Vince asked everyone.  
  
"I think it is great!" said Lita. "Although, I think she would make a great Extreme Team member, but hey, can't be greedy!" she told Vince.  
  
Kaytana looked at Jeff to get his reaction. He hadn't said anything. "Jeff, what do you think about all of this?" Kaytana asked him.  
  
Jeff took his time answering, hoping to find just the right words. "I think it is great that you are joining the WWF. I hope you and HHH will have a great time together!" he told her.  
  
Kaytana walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Jeff, it is just the storyline. I don't have any interest in HHH other than for business purposes. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am only interested in you!" she reassured him.  
"Really??" he asked her.  
  
"Really, really" Kaytana said using her favorite line from Shrek.  
  
***  
After everyone had a chance to go over what Vince and Kaytana decided to do with the storyline between her and HHH, they all agreed that celebrating was a good idea.  
  
"Kaytana, I would like to formally welcome you into the WWF!" Vince said. "Now that you are a part of this family, I think I should prepare you for what is in store for you. I know that you have said you were a huge fan of the WWF but from the outside looking in, it looks different than from being on this side of the fence. Our schedule is very busy and we hardly have any time off. Are you aware of that?" Vince asked her.  
  
"I know just how busy all of you are. Remember, I have been in contact with two of your members before meeting you" Kaytana reminded him as she looked at the Undertaker and his brother, Kane.  
  
"So long as you know that we don't have set hours and your time is dedicated to me. When you have the opportunity to have some time away from all this glamour, then it is your time to do with as you wish. All I ask that you always be in contact, should something arise and we need you. Not that it would ever happen…" Vince assured her.  
  
"Yeah right…" Jeff muttered in a teasing way.  
  
"Don't scare her away Jeff" Vince warned him. "Anyways, I just want you to know that no matter where we are, if you are feeling homesick and want to see your family, it can be arranged that they are at ringside, should they accept the offer." Vince told her and included her family in the conversation. "I don't want you to think that you will never be able to see Kaytana, that is not the case. We make it a point, here in the WWF to keep family very much involved in what we are doing. That way, I don't get myself in trouble when I expect a wrestler to do something that his wife might not agree to. Like that kiss with the Rock and Trish!" Vince told them and laughed. "Believe me, I had major ass kissing to do on that one. But luckily, The Rock's wife is very understanding and knows that we would never take it any further. So rest assured that although Kaytana may not be close by, she is just a few hours away by plane."  
  
"Well, that is always good to know. Does it work the same way if we miss her?" Kaytana's mom asked Vince. "What if we are missing her so much that we can't stand it, can we call you and make arrangements to see her?" she asked.  
  
"Anytime you want to see her, just let me know and I will arrange for a chauffeur to pick you up and take you to the airport, where my jet will be waiting for you!" Vince assured her.  
  
"WOW, I can really get used to this WWF Superstar stuff!" Kaytana's mom teased.  
  
Everyone laughed at what Kaytana's mom said. They all agreed to head back to the hotel that everyone was checked into. Vince had arranged to reserve the dining hall so they could celebrate Kaytana's decision.  
  
The Undertaker took Kaytana aside. "Tana, I am really glad that you decided to join the WWF. For my own selfish reasons, I am glad. I have missed you very much and this gives me the opportunity to be with you and also make sure that no one messes with you." The Undertaker confessed to her.  
  
Kaytana gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You were one of the reasons I agreed to accept Vince's offer. I have missed you and Kane both very much and now I can see you all the time. I just hope we don't get sick of each other!" Kaytana teased him.  
  
"If everyone is ready, the limos are waiting for us outside the Corel Centre to take us to our hotel to celebrate!" Vince told everyone excitedly.  
  
***  
  
Vince had managed to arrange for the ballroom to be reserved for the WWF. He even managed to arrange for a live band to play music so that everyone could dance. Vince had ordered Champagne and everyone was given a glass; apple cider was given to Kaytana's sister and two younger cousins so they could be included; and Vince proposed a toast. "Kaytana, on behalf of the World Wrestling Federation, welcome to the WWF!" Glasses were clanged together and champagne devoured.  
  
Kaytana made her way around the room, making sure she had the chance to speak with everyone. When she got to HHH, he grabbed her hand and was taken aside, away from everyone. "I just want to tell you how thrilled I am to be working with you. I really like your style and I think that we can learn a few things from each other. By the way, that Pedigree you gave Stephanie was excellent. You catch on really quick. I just want you to know that if you have any questions about any new moves you want to try, I will be more than happy to teach it. We have to trust each other 110% with our bodies so if you are concerned about any of the moves, don't be afraid to say something. I know how scary it can be." HHH told Kaytana.  
  
"Thanks Hunter, I really appreciate that. It's nice to know that you have my best interests at heart. I will keep what you said in mind and don't worry, if something bothers me, you will know!" Kaytana told him laughing.  
  
Kaytana walked away from HHH looking for her family. As she approached she could see that her little cousins were getting sleepy. "Hey guys, you getting tired?" Kaytana asked them.  
  
"Yeah just a bit!" Brandon confessed.  
  
"Maybe just a little, but I don't want to leave yet. This is really cool. Being able to hang out with the WWF!" Matthew told her.  
  
Kaytana looked at her watch and saw that it was going on 1:00 am. She walked over to her aunt and reminded her of the time and thought that maybe they should call it a night. Aunt Kay and the rest of her family started getting their things gathered up as Kaytana walked over to Vince. "Vince, thank you for a wonderful evening, but I am afraid I have to call it a night. My family is getting tired and so am I." Kaytana shook Vince's hand and walked over to where Jeff was talking to his brother and Lita.  
  
"Excuse me guys, Jeff you got a second?" Kaytana asked. Jeff and Kaytana stepped away from where Matt and Lita were so they could have some privacy.  
  
"We are heading out now, if you are still interested in staying at our place you are more than welcome to come along now. If you would like to stay though, I understand." Kaytana told Jeff.  
  
"Are you kidding, I am not going to pass this chance up to spend time with you alone!" Jeff teased her. He took her by the hand and walked over to Matt and Lita. "Listen guys, I am taking off. Kay has offered to let me stay at their place while we are on our 3 days off and well…they are leaving and I want to be able to spend time with Kaytana… so I will hang with you guys later." Jeff shook hands with Matt and kissed Lita on the cheek and walked away with Kaytana.  
  
"You guys ready?" Kaytana asked her family.  
  
"Yeah, the kids are pretty beat. They were troopers though. This will be a night they will never forget. By the way, Vince has arranged for limousines to take us back home. That's really great!" Kaytana's mom said. 


	4. Chapter 12 - Aunt Kay's House

Chapter 12 - Aunt Kay's House  
  
When everyone got to Kay's house, Kaytana's parents kissed Kaytana goodnight and went to bed. Aunt Kay saw to getting the now sleeping boys tucked into bed and headed to bed herself after having said goodnight to Jeff and Kaytana.  
  
Once everyone was in bed, Kaytana showed Jeff where he will be sleeping. "This is your room!" Kaytana told him, as she opened the door to the guestroom. "This is my favourite room! When I was little and came to visit Aunt Kay and Uncle Rick, I always stayed in this room. I find it funny though that when I moved here I chose that room," Kaytana explained pointing to the room next door. "I guess I felt like this is for special guests and since I was living here now, I was no longer a guest." Kaytana said laughing.  
  
"Well, I will enjoy staying in this room even more!" Jeff told her smiling.  
  
"Are you tired yet?" Kaytana asked Jeff.  
  
"Not really. I always have a hard time unwinding after a match and after a celebration. Are you getting tired?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"No. Why don't we go into my room, there is a sitting room just off my room so we can talk in there and not disturb anyone." Kaytana told him.  
  
"This house is very beautiful. How many bedrooms?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Originally, when my aunt and uncle bought this house it was a four bedroom house, but then my Uncle started renovating it. Oh in case you didn't know, my uncle is an architect. Anyways, my uncle just starting adding to it and before we knew it he had designed a 7 bedroom house. It wasn't originally supposed to be that." Kaytana took Jeff by the hand and led him around the house. "This room was part of the original house" Kaytana told him as she led him into the living room. "My uncle knocked out that wall and built out towards the back of the house. This though is my favourite part of the whole room" Kaytana led Jeff to the middle of the room. "When I first stayed in this house, this spot we are standing on didn't exist. In fact this is where I used to play all the time. Look down." Jeff looked down and was astonished to see a creek covered by glass running through the middle of the room.   
  
Kaytana began to explain. "This creek used to run along side the house and when I was little I used to sit beside it watching the water trickle by and dreaming that I was a mermaid. I know…shh! Anyways, my uncle asked me one day if I would like to have this creek inside so that I could watch it all the time. Of course I thought he was teasing and said sure. I left to go back home after summer break and when I returned the following year, this is what he had done!" Kaytana finished explaining and was watching Jeff's face for reaction.  
  
"This is amazing. What a beautiful room. Your uncle is really awesome at coming up with ideas!" Jeff told her enthusiastically.  
  
"Wait you haven't seen the rest of the house!" Kaytana told him. She led him into the kitchen next. "This is my aunt's favourite room. When her and my uncle first got married she always dreamed of having a huge kitchen with all the latest gadgets and top of the line appliances. My uncle always teased her for having expensive taste, but look, after a lot of hard work, she got what she wanted. This kitchen has everything you could possibly imagine." Kaytana took Jeff by the hand and led him into the next room.  
  
"This room was one of the original bedrooms and my uncle left it like that. He said that he didn't want to change the entire house. He said he wanted to be able to keep some of the original personality. This room is used as the kids playroom." Kaytana led Jeff into the next room.  
  
They went up a few stairs and were now on the second level. "This room I can't show you because my parents are in this one. But my uncle remodeled this room. He extended it out towards the back of the house and added a sitting room to it. Although we have gone upstairs we are still level with the ground outside because this portion of the house is built on a hill!" Kaytana explained.  
  
"This room belongs to Matthew and I can't show that to you because I don't dare wake him. That door next to him is Brandon's and these two rooms are identical and they even have a door that goes between the two rooms inside. Sort of like adjoining suites!" Kaytana said laughing.  
  
"Oh in case I forgot to mention, each of the rooms has their own separate bathroom as well!" Kaytana explained.  
  
"That room is yours and this one is mine!" Kaytana reminded Jeff. "Come here, this one you have to see." Kaytana said as she led Jeff up 4 stairs.  
  
As they approached the closed door, Kaytana could hear the snoring coming from behind. She gently opened the door and snuck inside, warning Jeff to be very quiet because her Aunt was a very light sleeper.  
  
The first thing that Jeff saw was the wall full of windows, through the moonlit view he could see the beautiful landscaping outside. The creek that went through the house continued outside and emptied into a large pond. Jeff looked around the room and noticed that it took up the entire third floor. There was a sitting room off to one side that was fully equipped with DVD and 27" television and state of the art home theater system. That room was huge. Off that room it took you into a walk in closet that was the site of any man's bedroom. The closet was neatly organized and looked like everything was within your grasp. Kaytana led him back out into the main bedroom. Jeff then noticed that the bed was set upon a pedestal. Off the other end of the bedroom was a full bathroom, which included a 5 man Jacuzzi and a standalone shower. From that room it took you out onto a deck, which held a hot tub and sauna. Just off to the side of the sauna was an in ground pool.  
  
Kaytana led Jeff back inside and back to the second level where their bedrooms were. "Would you like to see the basement?" ask Kaytana.  
  
Jeff shook his head in utter amazement and was led by Kaytana to the bottom of the house. As soon as they stepped through the basement door, Jeff was in heaven.   
  
"This is my uncle's favourite room!" Kaytana said laughing when she saw the look in Jeff's face.   
  
"I can see why!" Jeff said out of breath.   
  
This part of the house was totally dedicated to the male species. There was a fully furnished bar in one corner. Off to the side was a big screen TV and yet another state of the art entertainment centre. The remainder of the room was nothing but games. Pinball machines, air hockey table, a pool table in the centre of the room. There was even a jukebox in the corner. Off the back of the games room was an office, used only by Kaytana's uncle.  
  
"I'm in love!" Jeff told Kaytana in awe. "Jesus, this house is amazing!"   
  
"Now you know why I live here!" Kaytana confessed.  
  
"I feel like I pretty much grew up in this house. It watched me grow and I watched it grow. Every year I changed and so did this house!" Kaytana laughed.  
  
"You ready to head upstairs or are you wanting to play a little down here?" Kaytana teased.  
  
"Take my hand and lead me away while you can!" Jeff teased. The two of them headed upstairs and went into Kaytana's sitting room.  
  
"Christ, this room is huge!" Jeff confessed to her.  
  
"You think so? I don't really notice it anymore. I am so used to it. Just make yourself comfortable over there on the sofa. I am just going to get out of these things and put some more comfy clothes on!" Kaytana told Jeff.  
  
When Kaytana returned, Jeff was sitting on her black leather sofa. Kaytana had changed into baggy sweats and a baggy sweatshirt. Jeff couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Although she was in such baggy clothes, she still looked so beautiful.  
  
Kaytana walked over and sat beside him. For the first time, she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Jeff took her hand and held it in his. "I am really glad your aunt asked me to stay here. I am also very glad that we will have the next three days together. I have a confession; when I found out that we were doing Smackdown here in Ottawa, I was so excited about being able to see you that I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't wait to see you again.!" Jeff confessed.  
  
"I am glad you are staying here too. I too was so excited about seeing you that I haven't been able to sleep either!" Kaytana said laughing.  
  
Jeff leaned forward and kissed Kaytana on the lips. What started out as a harmless kiss, deepened into a lusting embrace. Jeff could feel Kaytana leaning into him, wanting more. He could feel her heart racing. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. Kaytana let out a moan. Somehow, Jeff found the strength to break the bond they had built with their lips.  
  
Out of breath, Jeff said, "Kaytana, I'm sorry. I overstepped myself. I think I better go back to my room. I don't want to rush things and force you into doing something you aren't ready to do." Jeff stood up and pulled Kaytana up with him. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to stay here with you and let nature take its course, but that would be rushing things. I want to get to know all of you from the outside and then work my way inside, both emotionally and perhaps physically."  
  
"I know you are right. And believe me, I don't want you to go but it is the right thing to do. I don't want to wake up hating myself for rushing things!" Kaytana said sadly.  
  
Jeff kissed her one last time, this time not so intimately and left her room.  
  
Kaytana closed the door behind her and headed for a cold shower.  
  
*** 


	5. Chapter 13a - Sightseeing

Chapter 13 - Sightseeing  
  
Kaytana woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping at her; she rolled over and shut it off; she slowly opened her eyes and glanced at her clock…7am. She groaned and climbed out of bed to do her morning stretches, she smiled as she remembered what happened between her and Jeff last night. Tana heard someone walking around downstairs, so decided to let Jeff sleep a little longer, and headed downstairs to see who was up.  
  
As Kaytana entered the kitchen she found her aunt pouring herself a glass of juice, "Hey Auntie Kay."  
  
"Good mornin' Tana, you're up early…got plans for today?" Aunt Kay asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Yup, I thought I'd take Jeff to Parliament Hill and take the tour."   
  
Aunt Kay laughed, "Well I'm sure he'll enjoy that, what else are you guys gonna do today?"  
  
"Well I figured 'cause we'll be right downtown, we'd walk around there, maybe hit the mall…"  
  
"I see. You know there are some nice restaurants around there, hint, hint." Aunt Kay teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well that's up to Jeff, and speaking of Jeff I should go wake him up…wanna help?" Tana asked with a very mischievous grin.  
  
***   
  
Aunt Kay and Kaytana peered into Jeff's room to find him sound asleep in the middle of the bed, they grinned at each other and quietly crept into the room. The two women slowly moved to either side of the bed, and took their places.  
  
Aunt Kay looked at her niece who nodded, together they counted to three. Once they reacted three Aunt Kay sprayed Jeff with a water gun, while Kaytana jumped on the bed, both screaming at him to wake up.  
  
Kaytana fell on to Jeff because she was laughing so hard, while her aunt was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"OH my god that was too funny…Jeff…the…the look on your face…" Aunt Kay stuttered between laughs but couldn't finish because she was laughing too hard.  
  
Jeff looked down at Kaytana who was still laughing just as hard as her aunt.  
  
"I'm so happy I can make you two laugh so hard." He said sarcastically while whipping his face off.  
  
Kaytana looked up at Jeff, and burst out laughing again.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff, it's…it's just that look on your face…" Kaytana tried to say between giggles.  
  
Jeff just sighed and tried to look at least a little annoyed with the two women, but he was failing and he knew it. He just couldn't seem to keep a straight face.  
  
About two minutes later both women had calmed down enough to breath somewhat normally.  
  
"Mornin' Jeff." Kaytana said as she looked up at him.  
  
He smirked at her before replying; "You do realize I'll just have to get you back for that nice little wake up call right?" He told her as he pulled her up to him and gave her a light kiss.  
  
Aunt Kay raised an eyebrow at the scene before her; she knew something had happened between the two because Jeff had never been that bold before. 'I'll definitely have to have a talk with Tana.' She thought.  
  
***  
  
As Jeff was in the shower Aunt Kay followed Kaytana into her room.  
  
"So what happened between you and Jeff last night?" She asked.  
  
Kaytana blushed, "nothing much really…he just…umm…well he kissed me…"  
  
"Uh huh." Aunt Kay smirked, "so is he a good kisser?" She teased.  
  
"Oh my god yes!"  
  
They both laughed as they continued to talk while Jeff was showering.  
  
***  
  
'I could really get used to this…' thought Jeff as he was rinsing his hair. Jeff stepped out of the shower and entered his room, wrapped only in a towel. He was rummaging through his duffle bag, looking for something to wear when he heard a light knock at the door. Without hesitating, he went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Back all ready?" he asked Kaytana.  
  
Kaytana just stood there in the doorway, mesmerized by the look of Jeff, clad in only his towel. She couldn't seem to make her brain work. She had come to find out what he would like for breakfast, not realizing that he may not yet be dressed.  
  
"Umm…I umm….(clears her throat) I just wanted to know what you would like to eat for breakfast, but I see you aren't quite ready, so I will…. umm…come back when you're dressed" Kaytana stumbled, still not able to take her eyes off of Jeff.  
  
Jeff, realizing that she was feeling uncomfortable, grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be a sweatshirt and put it on. "Sorry, I never thought when I opened the door, that I wasn't dressed yet…" Jeff said, watching Kaytana's face. "Whatever you are having for breakfast is fine with me" Jeff told her.  
  
'You could have me!' Kaytana thought to herself. Blushing from her thoughts, she said "that's just the thing, I am not a big breakfast person, but my Aunt Kay is and if I don't find out what you want, she is going to kick my ass. So…any ideas on what you would like?" Kaytana asked him.  
  
'You!' Jeff thought. "Well, what does she usually cook?" Jeff asked her, somehow realizing he is stalling for time. "Because I am a huge breakfast person, and will eat just about anything!" Jeff responded enthusiastically.  
  
'Damn, why did he put the shirt on' Kaytana thought to herself. "Anything you want, she will make you. She loves to cook, so go nuts!" Kaytana teased.  
  
"Give me about 5 minutes, while I get dressed, that way I will have time to think about what I would like to put in my tummy!" Jeff told her.  
"OK, I will be in my room waiting!" Kaytana said, hesitating, hoping he would continue talking so she could drool some more.  
  
Jeff looked at Kaytana, and without thinking, leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. He had to grab Kaytana by the arm, as she almost fell to the floor, as her legs gave out from under her.  
  
"Ya, well…I will be just right next door…" Kaytana said and turned and walked to her room. Not knowing what else to say but knowing damn well that if she stayed there much longer, his towel would definitely be coming off…and she would be in its place.  
  
Jeff stood in the doorway watching Kaytana enter her room. 'That is one fine woman and I will never let her go' he told himself.  
  
Jeff went back to rummaging through his duffle bag looking for just the right thing to wear. He wanted to make a good impression. He found his black jeans and mess t-shirt and decided that was perfect. He went back to his duffle bag and starting searching for his black bandana. He found what he was looking for. He went into the bathroom and detailed his shaving a bit, put on his bandana, splashed on some aftershave and headed to Kaytana's door.  
  
Kaytana was trying to get a grip on herself when she heard Jeff knock at the door. 'Please have clothes on, please have clothes on' she told the door. When she opened the door, Jeff was standing there looking gorgeous.   
  
"How do pancakes sound?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"What?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"Oh no, you're not hooked on that word too are you?" Jeff teased.   
  
"Actually, yes, but no I really didn't hear what you said. I am a bit preoccupied this morning. Must not have got enough sleep" Kaytana explained to him. 'Or maybe I just need some more of you' she thought.  
  
"In that case, let's go get some energy food so that you won't be so preoccupied. I am really looking forward to our day. I have never had the chance to see the sites in Ottawa. I have to admit, when you suggested we go sightseeing, I wanted to be prepared, so Lita and I went surfing on the web and printed off everything we could about Ottawa, just so I don't look stupid!" Jeff teased.  
  
"In that case, you can show me around. This will be my first time too. Remember, I only just moved here 3 years ago!" Kaytana told him.  
  
"Three years and you haven't gone sightseeing, shame on you! Do you realize how beautiful this city is? I can't believe you haven't checked out the sites…" Jeff scolded her.  
  
"Well, for your information, I haven't really had the chance…and besides I was waiting for you!" Kaytana teased.  
  
"Well in that case…" Jeff leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I feel very honored to be your first…sightseeing companion" Jeff stumbled.  
  
"Let's go get some pancakes" Jeff took her by the hand and headed to the enormous kitchen.  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning…again!" said Aunt Kay. "Have we decided what we want for breakfast? Please tell me that you convinced my wonderful niece that she is going to eat too!" Aunt Kay teased Jeff.  
  
"Actually, if she doesn't eat, I will go sightseeing without her!" Jeff teased back.  
"Hey, stop talking about me as if I am not in the room…and yes I am having breakfast, because I'm hungry!" Kaytana countered.  
  
Aunt Kay looked at Jeff and smiled, knowing he was the reason for her instant appetite. "So what are you going to have?" she asked.  
  
"How about I make the breakfast and you two beautiful ladies sit and relax!" Jeff said. "I make the best pancakes this side of Cameron…or should I say, Ottawa!" Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Absolutely not! This is my house and you are a guest" Aunt Kay scolded. She took Jeff by the hand and led him to the table. "Sit!" she demanded.  
  
Aunt Kay turned and walked back to the counter. Before she knew it, Jeff had picked her up and sat her in the chair he just left. "No Aunt Kay, you sit while I make breakfast. You will not win so don't even try. If you try, I will just have to give you the Twist of Fate!" Jeff warned her in a teasing voice.  
  
"Is that so, well you would be very surprised at my countering moves Mr. Hardy." Aunt Kay rebutted.  
  
"We could stand here all morning and argue over who is going to make breakfast and accomplish nothing, so let's compromise. You get me the ingredients, since I don't know where anything is and I will make the pancakes. Is that fair?" Jeff suggested.  
  
"All right, that's fair. At least I get to help in my own kitchen!!" Aunt Kay said.  
  
As the two of them were arguing over who was going to make breakfast, Kaytana couldn't help but think what a wonderful life she could have if Jeff stayed in it. He was fun to be around and Aunt Kay really got along well with him. That was very important! Kaytana sat and watched as the two "chefs" interacted with each other, teasing each other and bumping each other out of the way. They were like two children. Aunt Kay was reaching for the flour when Jeff decided to give her a little nudge. Before anyone could react, Aunt Kay stumbled, sending the canister of flour flying through the air. Jeff jumped to catch it but missed it. Kaytana never had a chance to react before it came crashing down on top of her, covering her in flour from head to toe.  
  
Jeff and Aunt Kay burst out laughing. The site of Kaytana covered in flour was to precious to pass up and Aunt Kay went running for her video camera to capture this moment. When she came back into the kitchen, Kaytana was still sitting in the chair, dumbfounded and laughing so hard, tears were coming down her face and the flour was making a cute putty trail down her cheeks. Aunt Kay was still laughing but able to videotape the scene.  
  
Jeff, still roaring in laughter walked over to Kaytana to try and help get the worst of the flour off of her. He really wasn't any help; he couldn't stop laughing long enough to do anything. "Looks like it is your turn for a shower. By the way, that color of white really looks good on you…." Jeff said laughing.  
  
Kaytana stood up, sending the flour that was resting in her lap flying all over the kitchen floor, covering everything it touched. Through the thick cloud of flour dust, Kaytana emerged looking quite ghostly. "I think I need a shower. Aunt Kay is there any way that you can get me a bath towel so that I can get out of these clothes so that I don't track flour all over the house?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"Good thinking. I will grab one from the bathroom down the hall." Kay said as she carefully stepped past her flour-covered niece. When she returned to the kitchen, she burst out laughing again. The sight of her niece was too funny not to laugh. Jeff was standing back from Kaytana trying to avoid getting covered in flour as well.  
  
"Here you go!" Aunt Kay said handing her the towel. Kaytana looked at her and said, "Can you hold it up so that I can get out of these clothes?" she asked her aunt. Aunt Kay held up the towel to cover her niece while she proceeded to undress in her kitchen. From behind the towel, all you could see was flour dust flying everywhere as Kaytana took off her clothing. When she had finished disrobing, Kaytana wrapped herself up in the towel her aunt was holding.   
  
Jeff looked at Kaytana and was speechless. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. He wanted to take her upstairs and have his way with her but knew that was very poor thinking on his part. Instead he offered to carry her flour-covered clothes for her.  
  
"No way, I don't want you getting covered in flour. You are all in black remember? Besides, you look good the way you are. I don't want you to have to change." Kaytana remarked. She bent down to pick up her heap of clothing on the kitchen floor, exposing the outline of her well-rounded breasts. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. Kaytana stood up and made eye contact with Jeff, realizing that she had exposed a little too much, oh well, payback was a bitch. She gave him a sheepish grin and walked off down the hall, leaving him behind.  
  
Aunt Kay noticed the look that Jeff had on his face and couldn't resist, "Hello, earth to Jeff, is anyone in there?" she teased.  
  
"Huh, what?" he stumbled.  
  
"I said, you ready to finish breakfast?"   
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you. I was a bit spacey there. Sure, you ready to finish or should we tackle this mess first?" he said looking at the flour covered floor.  
  
"Maybe you're right, we better find the floor first. Any chance there is any flour left for our pancakes?" Aunt Kay remarked.  
  
"God I hope so, I am starving…" Jeff teased.  
  
***  
  
When Kaytana re-entered the kitchen, she noticed that the flour had been cleaned up and Jeff and Aunt Kay were sitting around the island sipping on Orange Juice. Kaytana could smell the pancakes and suddenly realized she was actually hungry.  
  
"Smells good in here. I take it there was enough flour to make the pancakes?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"Nope, but we found a box of pancake mix in the pantry. So we don't get homemade ones this morning. Jeff wouldn't let me go get flour so we have to settle for these ones. If they are not good, it's his fault." Aunt Kay teased.  
  
"Aunt Kay, you are incorrigible! These pancakes will be the best you have ever tasted, because I made them." Jeff teased. "And if they aren't well, shh!"  
  
***  
  
After breakfast was done and the kitchen cleaned up, Aunt Kay left the two of them alone to discuss where they were going to go and do.  
  
"I thought that we could start off by taking a tour of the Parliament Buildings. I would have liked to have been able to show you the changing of the guards but that is only during the summer, which means that you will have to come back!!" Kaytana said in a teasing voice.  
  
"There is not a whole lot that we can do this time of year but we will make the best of it. If there is any place you would like to go, just let me know. By the way, aren't you worried that someone will recognize you?" Kaytana reminded Jeff.  
  
"No, because I have decided that wherever we go, we will be alone because I have rented a limo to take us around to the different places we want to see. I hope that is okay with you." Jeff told her.  
  
"Is there any chance that we can do some skating on the Rideau Canal?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, that's another problem, because Ottawa has had such mild weather this winter, the Canal was only open for 27 days this year. It is currently closed because the ice is all melted." Kaytana explained to him.  
  
"That's OK, there would probably be too many people anyway!" Jeff reassured her. "If we can't do the things you had planned, we could always just do some shopping and perhaps dinner in a really nice restaurant! Maybe even catch a movie!"  
  
"That was pretty much what I was going to suggest too." Kaytana laughed. "That all sounds good to me. Well, if you feel up to it, we could take the tour on Parliament Hill and then stroll through the Byward Market. I don't think you would have to worry about anyone recognizing you there and if someone does, lie!" Kaytana laughed.  
  
Aunt Kay came back into the kitchen, "You two still here? What are you waiting for, better weather?" she teased.  
  
"No we were just discussing what we were going to do, that's all." Kaytana told her aunt.  
  
"If you two ladies will excuse me, I am going to go grab my leather jacket and call the limo service. I will be right back." He said and left the room.  
  
"So?" Aunt Kay asked.  
  
Kaytana looked at her and smiled. The smile said it all. Kaytana's aunt knew her well enough to read into the smile. Aunt Kay smiled back, got up from her chair, gave her niece a kiss on the forehead and left her alone. When Aunt Kay left, Kaytana had a moment to think about what has transpired over the last couple of hours since Jeff's arrival. Kaytana finally admitted to herself that she may just be falling in love with Jeff Hardy.  
  
***  
  
After a very exhausting day, Jeff and Kaytana decided that they were starving and headed to a restaurant. Kaytana glanced around the restaurant from her seat; they had received the perfect table, they were in the corner by the window. Kaytana noticed that the restaurant was very intimate, it had low romantic lighting, and soft music playing in the background and each table had a rose on it.   
  
"This place is so nice" Kaytana said bringing her gaze back to Jeff.  
  
"Yeah it is; it's the perfect place to end a great day." Jeff said smiling at Kaytana.  
  
"So how did you enjoy your first day of sightseeing in Ottawa?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"It was amazing, and I can't wait until tomorrow, plus I really enjoy the company I'm with." Jeff replied.  
  
"I think I have to agree with you, especially on the last part."  
  
Jeff looked at Kaytana and suddenly got an idea, "hey Tana feel like sharing a dessert?"   
  
Kaytana hesitated trying to decide if she could really eat any more food, but then decided she could make room if it meant being able to share a dessert with Jeff. "Sure sounds good."  
  
Jeff picked up the desert menu and glanced through it, and then he looked up at Kaytana and grinned. "How does an ice cream Sundae sound? I know how much you love ice cream." Jeff teased.  
  
"Well it'll have to be a chocolate one." Kaytana teased back.  
  
***   
  
Jeff held open the limo door as Kaytana climbed in; he then joined her inside the limo.   
  
"Jeff you really didn't have to pay for all of it you know." She told Jeff.  
  
"I know but I wanted to treat you to dinner."  
  
Kaytana smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "well in that case thank you for a wonderful dinner."  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Kaytana admitted. "Between all the walking and shopping we did, I could go to sleep right here!"  
  
"Me too! Sightseeing is more exhausting than wrestling" Jeff said laughing.  
  
Jeff moved closer to Kaytana and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his shoulder and relaxed for the first time that day.   
  
"Kaytana, Kaytana" Jeff said gently shaking her. "We're home!" he told her.  
  
"Oh my God, why did you let me sleep? Some company I am!" she said sadly.  
  
"Are you kidding, I enjoyed the ride home. You are so cute when you sleep!" he teased.  
  
When they got into the house, Aunt Kay was excited to find out how their day was. She could tell by looking at the two of them that they were exhausted.  
  
"Well, how was your day?" She asked them.  
  
"It was absolutely perfect!" Jeff said enthusiastically.   
  
"Yeah right up until I fell asleep on the way home!" Kaytana said unhappily.  
  
"Now why doesn't that surprise me? You never were good in vehicles." Aunt Kay reassured her.  
  
"I didn't mind at all. It was very relaxing. In fact, I almost fell asleep myself, but her snoring wouldn't allow me to!" Jeff said laughing and nudged Kaytana by the shoulder.  
  
"I'll have you know, I don't snore!" Kaytana said, sounding offended  
  
"If you say so!" Jeff teased back.  
  
"So what are the two of you going to do the rest of the evening, after all it is still early. It is only 8:30 p.m." Aunt Kay asked them.  
  
Kaytana looked at Jeff to see if he was going to answer. Jeff looked at Kaytana and shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"I could settle for a very nice quiet evening without anybody asking 'Hey are you Jeff Hardy, the WWF superstar'" Jeff said a bit annoyed. "As much as I love wrestling and being a WWF Superstar, I really hate the fact that I don't have a private life. Everywhere I go, everyone knows me."  
  
"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that your hair is twenty different colors? You do stand out you know!" Aunt Kay teased.  
  
"You know, you could be right" Jeff said laughing at her.  
  
"Aunt Kay, would it be possible to use your phone? I would like to get a hold of my brother and see what him and Lita have decided to do on their time off. They better not be messing around with my volcano or I will seriously hurt them" he said chuckling, but serious at the same time.  
  
"Sure, you can use the one in the living room. There isn't anyone in there." Aunt Kay told him.  
  
When Jeff left the room to go call his brother, Aunt Kay wanted to know what they had done during the day.  
  
"Well, we went on the tour of the Parliament Buildings and then from there we went to the Byward Market and did some shopping. Jeff really liked how the market was set up. He also couldn't get over the amount of prostitutes we saw there! Of course he made note of it every time we saw one." Kaytana said laughing. "Then from there we went to the National Art Gallery. That was Jeff's idea, by the way. Although I loved it…being an art major and all…Anyway, after there we went to the Rideau Center and did more shopping. You will have to check out the cool stuff Jeff got. Then we had dinner at Trattoria Caffe Italia on Preston Street." Kaytana explained  
  
"Wow, you went to Trattoria. That is such a beautiful restaurant and very intimate. Did Rosa give you a good table?" Aunt Kay asked.  
  
"I don't know if it was Rosa, but we had a very nice table in the corner, away from everyone, so it was perfect." Kaytana giggled.  
  
"Ok, you can stop talking about me now, I'm back!" Jeff said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some coffee?" asked Aunt Kay.  
  
"No thanks" Jeff replied.  
  
"Kaytana was just filling me in on what you guys did today. So what do you think of my fair city?" asked Aunt Kay.  
  
"It is very beautiful. There is so much heritage here. I never knew Ottawa was such a mix of culture. I would love to see Ottawa in the summer. Kaytana tells me it is even more beautiful. You can even have boat tours on the Ottawa River, which is something I definitely have to do!" Jeff told them, smiling at Kaytana, hoping she got the hint.  
"So how is Matt and Lita?" asked Kaytana  
  
"Oh they are fine. They decided to go home, like I thought. I warned them not to touch my volcano or I would have to kick some ass. Lita told me she would make sure that Matt was a good boy and behaved himself while I was away. Plus, dad told me that Matt wouldn't dare try." Jeff was explaining as he laughed.  
  
"You and your brother are really close, aren't you?" asked Aunt Kay.  
  
"Yeah, we are. We are very close to our dad too. After all, dad was our main caregiver growing up. My mother died when I was very young so my dad and Matt were all I had. Maybe that is why I am so extreme. I grew up in a guys world with no female influence." Jeff explained.  
  
"Where is my favorite uncle tonight?" asked Kaytana.  
  
"Last I seen him, he was in the "guys room" drawing up new plans for more "improvements". When he gets his brain wrapped around changing things, I stay out of his way. I swear, he is worse than any woman I have ever met. He is always changing something!" Aunt Kay told her niece.  
  
"Oh boy…" Kaytana said, trailing off. She knew what her uncle was like.   
  
"Would you two ladies mind if I went down and had a look at what his plans are?" asked Jeff.  
  
"You're a brave man, Jeff Hardy…go with caution" Aunt Kay said teasing him.  
  
"He really fits well with this family, did you know that!" Aunt Kay said to Kaytana.  
  
"No, really?" she said back.  
  
***  
  
Kaytana was in her room putting on her favorite pajamas when she heard someone knock on the door. Kaytana opened it to find Jeff standing on the other side in just his jeans.  
  
Jeff looked down at her and noticed she was in her pajamas and wondered if she was going to bed.  
  
"Am I disturbing you?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course not. I was just getting into my PJ's so that I was more comfortable. I ate too much tonight. I think it was the sundae that did it to me" she said in a teasing voice. Realizing that Jeff was still standing in her doorway, she stepped aside and invited him in.  
  
"If you're tired, I will leave you alone…" Jeff started to say, but stopped when Kaytana kissed him.  
  
"All I want to do, Jeff Hardy, is spend a nice quiet evening alone with you. That's all" she told him in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Well, it will be difficult but I think I can clear my schedule for that!" Jeff teased her.  
  
Kaytana took Jeff by the hand and led him to the leather sofa. Kaytana was thinking that whatever happened tonight, there would be no turning back. Her heart would forever belong to him.  
  
"So what did you have planned?" Jeff asked her in a curious voice.  
  
"Well…I was thinking that if you were up to it…that we could go for a soak in the hot tub." Kaytana suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me, there is only one problem; I don't have any swimming trunks." Jeff reminded her.  
  
"Oh, you won't be needing those!" Kaytana told him. When she saw the look of shock on his face, she finished what she was going to say "after all you could always just go…."  
  
"If you are going to say what I think you are going to say, please don't. Because then I would not be responsible for what would happen." Jeff warned her.  
  
"As I was about to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, you could always go in your boxers, or briefs, whichever is your flavor this month." Kaytana finished.  
  
"Oh okay, that works for me…" Jeff said.  
  
Kaytana told him she was going to go get her bathing suit on and would be right back. When she was about to enter her bathroom, Kaytana turned and looked at Jeff and said "or a G-String would work too" and then turned and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jeff just sat there looking at the closed door. How was he going to be able to get through this night without crossing the line? Kaytana was certainly testing his willpower. And now, they are going to be sitting in a hot tub, half naked. Jeff closed his eyes and prayed for guidance. He asked for the strength to get through this night.  
  
When Kaytana came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped in a short blue terry cloth bathrobe. She walked over to where Jeff was still sitting on the leather couch and asked if he was ready. Jeff stood up, took Kaytana's offered hand and the two of them walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Aunt Kay…." Kaytana shouted.  
  
"Yes" came a very distant voice of her aunt.  
  
"We are going to be outside in the hot tub if you are looking for us. We are going to go through your room instead of from downstairs; it's warmer that way!" Kaytana shouted to her aunt.  
  
"Have fun!" Aunt Kay shouted back.  
  
When the two of them entered the room that her aunt and uncle shared, Jeff stopped dead in his tracks. Kaytana had turned on the lights and Jeff was able to get a good look at the layout of this enormous room. Kaytana turned and looked at him. She was about to start laughing but stopped herself.  
  
"Jeff…are you ok?" she asked  
  
"This room is the kind of room I want for myself. It has everything a mortal man could ever want." Jeff said in awe.  
  
"Yup, that's why my uncle built it that way!" Kaytana replied laughing.  
  
She took Jeff by the hand again and pulled him along behind her. She felt like a mother tugging her uncooperative child behind her.   
  
When they stepped out onto the deck, the chill in the air hit the two of them instantly, bringing Jeff back to earth.  
  
Kaytana undid her robe and dropped it onto the deck and stepped into the hot tub. When she found just the right spot, she invited Jeff in to join her. It was at that point that she realized that Jeff was still half dressed. "You are going to have to take off your jeans before you get in here you know!" Kaytana teased.  
  
Jeff smiled at her and started to undo his belt. He was covered in goose bumps from the cool air and just wanted to be submerged in the heat of the hot tub. Jeff undid his pants and stepped out of them, allowing them to fall to the deck. Jeff stepped into the hot tub and slid next to Kaytana.  
  
"Oh this feels so good!" Jeff said sighing.  
  
"Oh damn, I forgot towels" Kaytana said to Jeff.  
  
"Well, I guess we will just have to spend all night in here then" Jeff said laughing.  
  
The two of then sat in the hot tub and were talking about Kaytana's career in the WWF when Kaytana noticed that someone was in her aunt's room. Just then her aunt poked her head out of the sliding doors and asked if Kaytana remembered to bring towels. Kaytana looked at her and shook her head, embarrassed.  
  
"Does she know you well!" Jeff teased.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sometimes too well" she said. Kaytana couldn't resist the urge that was coming over her and splash Jeff sending water flying all over him.  
  
"Oh really? You think you can splash me and get away with it? I don't think so." Jeff grabbed Kaytana by the leg and pulled her under the water.   
  
When Kaytana surfaced again, she looked at him shocked. This was now war. Kaytana pretended to sit back where she had been but as she was about to sit back down, she reached under the water and pulled Jeff under. When Jeff went under the water, Kaytana jumped out of the hot tub and waited for him to surface. When Jeff's head broke through the water, he was looking around to retaliate and realized that Kaytana was no longer in the hot tub.  
  
"Oh you big chicken. Dish it out but can't take it in return!" Jeff teased.  
  
"You got that right." Kaytana said laughing. Kaytana realized that she was starting to get very cold standing on the deck without any towel wrapped around her. "Ok, if I come back in, do you promise that you won't pull me under water again?" Kaytana asked.  
  
Jeff looked at her with a mischievous look on his face. "If you insist" he told her.  
  
Kaytana stepped back into the hot tub and before she could sit back down, Jeff jumped up and pulled her under water with him. They struggled together and finally surfaced again, laughing.   
  
"Ok, you win!" Kaytana said still laughing.  
"The two of you are worse than children. Look at all the water on this deck. If it gets cold tonight, it will turn to ice and then the two of you will be in trouble!" scolded Aunt Kay, who was holding two fluffy towels. "These are for you. God knows Kaytana wouldn't remember!" Aunt Kay teased.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Kay, now I won't freeze" Jeff said.  
  
Kaytana looked at him and decided that he deserved a slap for that remark. "Hey, what did you do that for?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Oh gee, I don't know" replied Kaytana laughing.  
  
Aunt Kay turned and walked back into the house, leaving Jeff and Kaytana outside. 


	6. Chapter 13b

Chapter 13b  
  
  
***  
Kaytana and Jeff had decided that they each needed a hot shower in order to warm up and agreed to meet in the "guys room". Kaytana had challenged Jeff to a game of pool.  
  
While Kaytana was showering she was thinking about what a great day she had with Jeff. He was so fun to be around and was very considerate of her. Kaytana was just standing in the shower allowing the water to run down her as she thought of how good Jeff had looked with just his jeans on. Damn he had a nice chest; it was very well defined and just the right amount of soft curly hair; hair that Kaytana had to resist playing in. Kaytana turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.  
  
***  
  
Jeff was just standing in the shower allowing the water to run down him while he thought of Kaytana. Damn she looked good in her bikini; she was so toned. He was used to seeing the Divas dressed in their bikinis and it never bothered him, but seeing Kaytana like that was a different story. Jeff turned off the water and stepped out of the shower at the same time that Kaytana had turned off her water.  
  
***  
  
"Oh wonderful, favorite uncle are you down here?" yelled Kaytana as she entered the games room. "I need your help, please say you are down here!" Kaytana pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, what do you want?" he asked distracted.  
  
"I need you to teach me how to play pool before Jeff comes down!" she told him.  
  
"Jesus, nothing like giving me notice or rather time! How long have you been living here. Have you never tried to play pool?" he teased.  
  
"Just show me the basics; like how to hold the pool cue and hit the balls, the rest I will figure out on my own." She told him.  
  
So her uncle showed her the proper way to hold a pool cue, how to line up the balls for a perfect shot, how to rack the balls and the scoring. They were just finishing up when they heard Jeff come down the stairs. Kaytana whispered a thank you and kissed him on the cheek. Once Jeff entered the room, Kaytana's uncle went upstairs, leaving them alone.  
  
"I have to warn you, I am a pretty good pool player" Kaytana told him. Hoping he would not know how to play.  
  
"Oh really, is that a fact? Well is just so happens that I am a pro at pool" he informed her.  
  
'Oh damn, I'm doomed' Kaytana thought to herself.  
  
"Well seeing how you are so good at this game, I will let you break first, how does that sound. Give the home advantage to the person who lives here…" teased Jeff.  
  
Kaytana took a deep breath and hoped she remembered everything that her uncle had just shown her. She positioned the pool cue where she wanted and was about to break when she stood up and said…"Ok, I don't know how to play this stupid game, so instead of me making a fool of myself, how about we play something else" Kaytana confessed.  
  
"I already knew you couldn't play. I bumped into your aunt on the way down and I told her what we were planning and she said that she would love to be a fly on the wall when you try and prove you knew what you were doing, because you didn't know the first thing about playing pool" Jeff told her laughing at her expression.  
  
"My aunt has a very big mouth!" Kaytana said, laughing along with Jeff.  
  
The two of them decided that a friendly game of pinball would be much better and probably safer for both of them. Who knew where the pool cue or balls would end up if Kaytana attempted to play pool.  
  
***  
  
Kaytana had given up trying to outplay Jeff, he was just too good at everything he played so she decided to just sit back and watch him go from one game to the next. She found that much more entertaining than actually playing along.  
  
Jeff glanced over at Kaytana and could see that she was getting tired so he decided to end their evening of entertainment and take Kaytana up to her room so she could go to bed. He was putting away the pool cue and walked over to where Kaytana was sitting…actually sleeping. Jeff bent down and picked her up. Jeff carried her up to her room and laid her on her bed. He pulled the comforter up over her and was leaving the room when he heard Kaytana say something.  
  
Jeff walked back over to the bed and asked her what she had said, but she was sleeping. Jeff bent down and gave Kaytana a gentle kiss on the forehead and turned to leave when Kaytana spoke again. Jeff turned around and still Kaytana was sleeping. Jeff knelt beside her bed and wished her a good night. As Jeff was standing up, Kaytana said, "I love you Jeff". Jeff was shocked, he bent down again to ask her what she had said, but thought better of it, he realized she was talking in her sleep.  
  
Jeff left Kaytana's room with a joyous feeling…'I love you too Kaytana' he thought and entered his room and went to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 14 - What goes around comes arou...

Chapter 14 - What Goes Around Comes Around  
  
The next morning, Jeff was awake early, laying in bed thinking of Kaytana, when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he called out.  
  
"It's me, Aunt Kay. May I come in?" she asked.  
  
Jeff sat up in bed and told her she could come in. Jeff could see that there was something wrong. "What's the matter Kay?" he asked her, before she had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about. I came in hoping you were awake. When I passed by earlier, I thought I heard you moving around. I just thought that since Kaytana and I so rudely awoke you yesterday, that you might want to get back at her this morning." Aunt Kay said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Oh you better believe it. Any ideas?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, I have one idea but I don't know how you are going to take it. You see, I thought that since you were so kind to carry my niece up to bed last night that she wouldn't remember coming up…" Kay started to tell him.  
  
"How did you know I carried Kaytana up to bed last night? I thought everyone had been in bed by that time" Jeff said.  
  
"I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when I saw you walk by, carrying my sleeping niece" she explained.   
  
"Ok, so what is your plan?" Jeff asked  
  
"Well, I thought that you should sneak into her room, crawl in bed, very carefully, next to her and make her think that the two of you slept together. That look on her face will be absolutely priceless and you will have your payback. Now, if you are not comfortable with this, I understand, we will just go to plan B…" Kay stated.  
  
"Oh forget Plan B, I like Plan A. Oh boy do I like Plan A. Let's do it!" Jeff said enthusiastically.  
  
So, Jeff and Aunt Kay snuck into Kaytana's room. Kaytana was still sound asleep and didn't hear them come in. Jeff was about to crawl into bed with Kaytana, when Aunt Kay point to his pants. She shook her head and whispered that they would have to come off. Jeff smiled, understanding what she was getting at. Aunt Kay turned around so that Jeff could take off his pants and then he crawled into bed, very carefully, next to Kaytana. Aunt Kay was on the verge of hysteria when she thought of what her niece's reaction would be.  
  
Aunt Kay tiptoed over to where Jeff was laying in Kaytana's bed and told him that she was going to go out in the hall, knock on Kaytana's closed door and see what happens from there. Jeff gave her a thumbs up and watched as Kay walked out into the hall, closing the bedroom door behind her. Jeff snuggled next to Kaytana, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Kaytana rolled over and snuggled into his chest, still sound asleep.  
  
At that moment, Aunt Kay gave a loud knock at the door. Kaytana stirred but didn't wake up. Aunt Kay came into the room and was about to say something when she saw what Kaytana had done. She had to leave the room before she burst out laughing. Jeff had such a worried look on his face; it was too funny. Aunt Kay got herself under control and tried again. This time she made sure that when she entered her niece's room, she would make enough noise to wake sleeping beauty up.  
  
"Kaytana, what the hell is going on in here?" Aunt Kay demanded, winking at Jeff, who was doing everything in his power not to laugh.  
  
Kaytana stirred, realized that Jeff was in her bed and moved quickly away from him. "What the … how did… oh my God… we didn't…oh please say we didn't…" Kaytana just kept stammering unfinished sentences.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Jeff asked her.  
  
"Sweetheart? Jeff why are you in my bed?" Kaytana asked.  
  
For the first time Kaytana realized that her aunt was standing in the middle of her bedroom. "This isn't what it looks like…is it? I mean…Jeff…this …" Kaytana covered her face with her hands and was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that she had spent the night with the one man she truly loved and couldn't remember it happening.  
  
Jeff looked at Aunt Kay and realized that maybe they had taken this too far. "Kaytana, it's ok, nothing happened. Honestly!" Jeff started to explain, but Aunt Kay was shaking her head at him, not yet she whispered. "I brought you up to bed last night after you fell asleep in the games room. When I placed you on your bed, you begged me not to leave. You said that you just wanted me to stay until you fell back to sleep. So I stayed, but then I feel asleep too and well here we are, in bed together. I was going to leave, but your begging did me in. I couldn't say no to it." Jeff said, winking at Aunt Kay.  
  
"I DID WHAT? NO WAY!! I WOULD NEVER!!" Kaytana started stammering again.  
  
Aunt Kay couldn't take any more and burst out laughing, what starting Jeff laughing. The two of them were in tears and Kaytana had no idea what was going on.  
  
"OK, why are the two of you laughing? Am I missing something!!" Kaytana demanded.  
  
Neither one of them could talk for some time because they were laughing so hard. Kaytana got out of bed and grabbed her robe and pulled it tightly around herself. She somehow suddenly felt violated, but she wasn't sure why. "Will someone please tell me what is so funny?" Kaytana demanded.  
  
"Ok, ok, phew…remember yesterday when you and Aunt Kay….phew…came in and woke me up? Well…Good morning!!" Jeff started laughing again and Kaytana was still confused.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING AND TELL ME WHAT IS SO FUNNY!!" Kaytana demanded.  
  
"Kaytana, relax. I went into Jeff's room this morning and asked him if he was ready to wake you up. I told him that he should crawl into bed with you and make you think that the two of you had spent the night together. Only, when I came back into the room, you had snuggled into Jeff and he couldn't move and then you woke up and. …and…" Aunt Kay couldn't finish she was laughing again.  
  
"And then…you woke up and thought that…never mind, you know the rest" Aunt Kay finished telling her between laughs.  
  
Kaytana looked at Jeff, who was doing his best to stay serious but was losing the battle. "You were ok with my aunt's stupid plan? You think making me think that we slept together is funny?" Kaytana demanded from Jeff.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Jeff couldn't control himself any longer and started laughing. The look on Kaytana's face was the perfect revenge. "Kaytana, you have to admit that if you did this to me, you would find it funny. Just because the shoe is on the other foot, doesn't mean it's not funny!" Jeff explained.  
  
"Well, I am glad the two of you are having fun. Get out of my bed so that I can take a shower!" she told Jeff.  
  
Jeff swung back the covers and Kaytana knew she had made a mistake. Jeff was laying in her bed with just a pair of briefs. Jeff swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up; revealing his perfectly shaped ass. Jeff bent over and pulled on his pants, unaware of what effect his motions were having on her.  
Aunt Kay had known that Jeff was in his bare minimums so she had turned her back when Jeff threw back the covers, but she was able to see the look on her niece's face and burst out laughing again. She had to leave the room before she said or done something to make matters worse.  
  
When Jeff had finished getting dressed he turned to face Kaytana. "I'm truly sorry if I have offended you in any way. Not to pass the blame, but it was your aunt's idea and I thought it would be a good way to get back at you for what you did to me yesterday morning. If it was crossing the line, I'm sorry!" Jeff said apologizing.  
  
"No I'm not mad nor am I offended. If I were it's all gone now; thanks to that nice little butt show you just gave me. It was all worth it" Kaytana admitted to him.  
  
Jeff walked over to where Kaytana was standing and took her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. When he finally broke the embrace, he was breathless. Kaytana looked up at him and was about to say something but never had the chance before Jeff lowered his head once more and kissed her again.  
  
Kaytana was the one who broke the embrace this time when she stepped back out of Jeff's arms. "If I don't go take a shower right now, I am afraid that we will never leave this room today. So if you will excuse me, I really need a shower…a very cold shower" she said over her shoulder as she entered her bathroom.  
  
Jeff stood in the middle of her bedroom wishing he had the nerve to follow her; but knew that Kaytana needed time and so did he. One thing was for certain…he really did love her.  
  
***  
  
When Kaytana entered the kitchen, she was surprised to find that Jeff wasn't there. Her aunt was cooking breakfast for her kids and looked up from the skillet when Kaytana entered.  
  
"Everything all straightened out? No hard feeling I hope?" Aunt Kay asked her niece.  
  
"Everything is fine. Did you see Jeff yet?" Kaytana asked her aunt.  
  
"He is outside with your uncle. They are going over the new renovations. Jeff told me to tell you that he would be there for a while" her aunt told her.  
  
Kaytana grabbed a cup of tea and headed for the backyard. When she walked out onto the deck she could see her uncle and Jeff talking over in the far corner of the yard. Whatever they were talking about was very intense, from the look on Jeff's face. Kaytana stood there watching them, enjoying the time to observe Jeff from a far.  
  
Jeff had a feeling he was being watched, when he turned around he saw Kaytana standing on the deck, he waved at her and went back to the conversation he was having with her uncle.  
  
"You have a great imagination. Your ideas are so wild, but yet they work. When are you going to tell Kay about what you have planned?" Jeff asked Kaytana's uncle.  
  
"Are you kidding? I won't be telling her anything; she doesn't want to know what I do until it is completed. Kay can't look at a blue print and see what it is that I am trying to achieve. She would much rather wait and see the finished product. So long as I don't do anything too extreme, she doesn't care." Jeff was told.  
  
"Kay is going to love this idea you have in mind. I hope that I will be able to see it finished" Jeff said.  
  
"Don't you worry about that; my niece won't be letting you get away!" he teased him.  
  
The two men continued to talk for some time and then headed back towards the house. When Jeff approached the deck, he reached his hand up to Kaytana, inviting her to join him down below. Kaytana smiled and joined Jeff on the lawn.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kaytana asked being nosy.  
  
"Can't tell you, you are going to have to wait until it is done. I promised your uncle I wouldn't say a word." Jeff informed her.  
  
"You suck. He will never know if you tell me…" Kaytana pleaded.  
  
"Turn off those puppy dog eyes, they aren't going to work. When I give someone my word, I keep it. So there!" Jeff stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jeff asked her. "Your uncle says this property is huge and beyond those trees is a place that you used to play when you were little. I would love to see it." Jeff told her.  
  
"On one condition, you have to promise me that some day you will show me around at your home; take me for a tour of Cameron, North Carolina; show me your famous volcano and maybe even allow me to try and jump it…" Kaytana said laughing.  
  
"You got a deal" Jeff shook Kaytana's hand and they headed towards the tree line. When they approached the path that Kaytana had walked so many times in her life, she suddenly became a bit apprehensive. She has never taken anyone to her favorite spot; not even her young cousins know about it.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jeff asked Kaytana when she stopped walking.  
  
"I just realized that you are the first person I have ever shown my favorite spot to. No one has even been there, not even my aunt. I have told her about it but I have never taken her there. I just thought that if anyone else knew about it, that it wouldn't be my private spot any more…" Kaytana explained.  
  
Jeff pulled Kaytana into his arms and held her close. After a few minutes he tilted her head up towards his face and said…"If you don't feel comfortable about showing me your special place, I totally understand. I just thought that we could go there, but only if you really wanted to. We could just go for a walk in a different direction" Jeff reassured her.  
  
Kaytana thought about what he had said. He was so understanding, but part of her really wanted to show him where she spent a lot of her time; where she got inspired to draw and to reflect on life. "What the hell, come on, I'll show you but you have to swear to never tell any one about this place…you promise?" she asked him.  
  
"I swear upon my mother's grave that I will never speak a word of this place other than with you" Jeff promised her.  
  
Kaytana took him by the hand and started into the woods. The fact that this winter had been very mild helped Kaytana lead Jeff through tangled bush, without the fear of having to trudge through deep snow. In fact, most of the snow was melted and made hiking fairly simple. The deeper into the woods they got, Kaytana could feel her tranquility returning to her. She knew every trail and every pathway like the back of her hand.   
  
Jeff stopped walking and took a deep breath. "This is beautiful! I love the outdoors. I am jealous Kaytana!" Jeff confessed to her.  
  
"Jealous, why?" she wanted to know.  
  
"Look around you. This forest is beautiful, even without any leaves on the trees. I am just imagining what it would look like in the summer or even in the fall with the beautiful colors. I am jealous because you have the opportunity to come in here any time you want to get away from everything and be one with nature" Jeff confessed sincerely.  
  
"Wait, you think this is beautiful, we haven't even got to my favorite spot yet. Once we do, you will understand why it is very important to me that no one ever finds it. It is Mother Nature at her absolute best" Kaytana assured him.  
  
"I can't wait to see this place" Jeff told her.  
  
"You won't have to wait much longer, we are almost there" Kaytana promised.  
  
The closer they got to Kaytana's favorite spot the louder the rushing water was getting. Kaytana glanced at Jeff to see if he could hear the water. From the look on his face, she was sure he could; she could also see his anticipation.  
  
"I wish it were summer right now, so that you could fully enjoy what we are about to see" Kaytana said a little sadly.  
  
Kaytana took Jeff by the hand again and told him to close his eyes. Jeff raised his eyebrows at her but closed his eyes, trusting her. Kaytana pulled him carefully along, making sure he didn't trip over any debris on the path. When Kaytana finally reached the spot she was so excited to show him, she told him to open his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! Kaytana this place is beyond words. It is so beautiful" Jeff said out of breath.  
  
What Jeff saw when he opened his eyes was a sparkling, shallow lagoon, fed by a multi-level waterfall surrounded by brush and trees. The sun was shining through an opening in the trees and was shining off the water, producing a very faint rainbow. "This place is better than Eden" Jeff told her.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you it from up there" Kaytana said, pointing to the top of the waterfall. As they made their way along the steep pathway, Kaytana was glad that she had shown Jeff this spot. She promised herself that when they had some time in the summer, she would bring him back to this spot and share the true beauty with him. When they reached the top, Jeff was able to get a full spectrum view of the waterfall.   
  
"I don't know what to say!" Jeff said. Not having the words to express how happy he felt that Kaytana had brought him here, he decided to show her instead. He pulled Kaytana into a tight embrace, lowering his head and giving her a deep kiss.  
  
'Oh ya, I am so glad I brought him here' she said to herself, enjoying the bond they were building. When the kiss finally broke, Kaytana asked him what that was for.  
  
"Because Kaytana Wolfe, I wanted you to know how much this means to me, your being able to bring me here and share this with me; because I didn't have the words to say what I was feeling" Jeff confessed.  
  
Kaytana kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome. I am glad too that I brought you here. I am glad you were the first person I shared this with" Kaytana confided in him.  
"Cameron is beautiful but nothing like this. I want to be a Canadian!!" Jeff pouted.  
  
Kaytana laughed at him. "No you don't, but the good thing about knowing a Canadian is you can come and visit any time you want" Kaytana said laughing.  
  
"I always said that when I got married, I would love to get married in this spot, but that would mean that everyone would know this place. I also wanted to build a house right over there" Kaytana said pointing to an opening in the trees. She took Jeff by the hand again and led him to the spot she was talking about.  
  
"Well, you should get your uncle to build you a house here. After all, he is an architect!" Jeff teased. "Besides, you will soon have the money to build the house of your dreams" Jeff reminded her.  
Kaytana thought to herself and she would love to build a house here, but only if she had Jeff to share it with.  
  
Jeff could see that Kaytana was deep in thought and had a sad look on her face. He walked over to where she was standing and put his arms around her. "This is suppose to be a happy place, not a place where you have to be sad, so get the sad look off your face!" Jeff teased.  
  
"Sorry, deep in thought there. I was just thinking how right you are about being able to build the house of my dreams back here. After all it is still a part of my aunt and uncle's property. I will just have to buy this piece off of them…without my aunt seeing it of course!" Kaytana said laughing. She knew that if her aunt saw what a beautiful spot this was, she would want to keep it for herself; perhaps even build a cabin back here.  
  
Jeff promised himself that before this visit was over, he would buy this piece of land for Kaytana, come hell or high water. 


	8. Chapter 15 - Jeff Makes a Deal

Chapter 15 - Jeff Makes a Deal  
  
When they returned to the house, Jeff told Kaytana that he wanted to change into cleaner clothes. While they were exploring the woods, Jeff had slid down a slight embankment and got mud on his pants, so much for Mr. Extreme.  
  
While Jeff was changing, he was trying to figure out a way to convince Aunt Kay to sell him that piece of property, without her wanting to see it first. Perhaps he should approach Kaytana's uncle instead.  
  
Jeff changed into his favorite pants; his cow pants. Jeff entered the kitchen to find Kaytana and Aunt Kay deep in a conversation, not wanting to interrupt them, he told them was going to go talk to Kaytana's uncle. Jeff knew that he would find him in the basement.  
  
"Hey Rick, how's the plans coming?" Jeff asked when he entered the office, located at the back of the basement.  
  
"Well, I have changed a few of my original ideas, but they are just about finished. Come here and have a look" Uncle Rick offered.  
  
Jeff went and sat beside Rick at the drafting table to have a look at the new plans. Jeff was amazed to see that he had made even better modifications this time around. Rick explained what he had changed and tried to give Jeff a clear picture of the room he wanted to add to the house.  
  
When they were finished discussing the plans, Jeff felt this was a good time to approach Rick about buying property from him. "Hey Rick, you know that piece of land you have behind the house? Do you ever use it for anything?" Jeff asked, testing the water.  
  
"You mean the bush behind us? No the only person that has ever gone in there is Kaytana, oh and the boys but they never venture as far back as Kaytana has. Why do you ask?" Rick asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you ever thought of selling part of that land to anyone" Jeff confessed.  
  
"I never actually thought about it. Why, you interested in it?" Rick asked him.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. While Kaytana and I were walking back there, I found a spot that I absolutely loved. You see I am a real nature person and love the outdoors. The spot we stumbled upon was exactly the type of property I have been searching for. Believe me, I have been looking for a long time for land like that, but with no success. I feel this is fate, otherwise I never would have found it. So what do you say, interested in selling me some land?" Jeff finally asked.  
  
"Let me just go get my deed and you can show me exactly where you want this piece of land." Rick got up from the drafting table and was searching for the deed when it occurred to Jeff that he had no idea where about this piece of land was, only Kaytana did. How was he going to get that information?  
  
Rick returned with the deed of his property and showed it to Jeff. Jeff looked it over but couldn't figure out where the piece of property was. He confessed to Rick that he would have to ask Kaytana where it was, because she was so familiar with the layout of the land.   
  
"Rick, I only have one problem, I don't want Kaytana to know that I am doing this. I would like to surprise her with it. So can you please keep it quiet for now? I will make up some stupid excuse and try and get the information out of her. How does that sound?" Jeff asked hopefully.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me" Rick promised Jeff.  
  
Jeff went upstairs looking for Kaytana and hoping that he could pull this off. Jeff entered the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. Where could she be, Jeff thought. He went upstairs hoping he would find her in her room. He knocked on her bedroom door, but got no response. Jeff decided to look in her Aunt's room, maybe they had gone up there. When he approached the door, he could hear the two women talking…  
  
"Yes Aunt Kay I am sure. Why do you sound so surprised?" Kaytana was saying.  
  
"It's not that I am surprised it is just I know the kind of person you are and how closely guarded your heart is. I am very happy for you, does Jeff know yet?" Aunt Kay said.  
  
"No, I haven't told him and I don't know that it is the right time to" Kaytana admitted.  
  
"Well, don't wait too long my dear, otherwise, you may regret not telling Jeff that you are in love with him." Aunt Kay advised her.  
  
Jeff smiled when he heard what was being said. He would wait until Kaytana brought up the subject, if he could. He approached the bedroom door and knocked gently.  
  
"Come in" Aunt Kay yelled.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting anything? If I am, I will come back later" Jeff said  
  
"Don't be silly, come in, you aren't interrupting at all. We were just having girl talk. What is it we can do for you?" Aunt Kay asked.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to steal your niece away for a while. I will give her right back. I need her to help me with something." Jeff told them; seeing the curious look on Kaytana's face.  
  
Kaytana stood up and walked over to where Jeff was standing. "I'm all yours!" she told him.  
  
Jeff took her by the hand and led her down to the basement where her uncle was waiting.  
  
When Kaytana saw the deed out on the drafting table she froze. Did Jeff tell her uncle about her special spot in the woods?  
  
"Hey, Tana, how are you? Jeff tells me that you guys were strolling through the woods today. You know I have never looked at this deed since I bought this land. I never realized that this property was so big" her uncle confessed.  
  
Kaytana could feel her stomach turning over. This can't be happening. Why were they looking at the deed?  
  
Jeff could see that Kaytana was worried and felt he owed it to her to relieve her stress. "When I came down here, Rick was looking at the deed and we starting discussing the size of the property. He wanted to know how much of it you had explored. I told him that I was the wrong person to be asking, I was just following you; so I decided to go and get you so that you could answer him yourself." Jeff explained, hoping it cleared up some misgivings she was having.  
  
Kaytana looked at him, searching for some kind of hint as to why her uncle wanted to know but could read nothing in his facial expression.  
  
Kaytana took the deed in her hand and looked at it closely. Without realizing what she was doing, Kaytana traced a spot on the deed where her special spot was located. Jeff was watching closely to make sure he knew where it was. Kaytana put the deed back down on the drafting table and said she had explored the entire property at some point in her life. She explained that today they had only seen a portion of it, the property was too big to explore in one day.  
  
Satisfied with her explanation, her uncle thanked her. "You know I will have to explore this property some day. Maybe when all the snow has melted, I will take the boys and we will make a day of it" he told them.  
  
Kaytana started getting the terrible feeling in her stomach again and looked at Jeff with pleading eyes, hoping he understood what she was silently asking.  
  
Jeff winked at her, knowing what she was thinking. "When you first enter the woods from the back, it is pretty open but if you explore too far, then you are running into the chance that someone could get hurt. There are a few steep cliffs back there and the trails are really rugged. Trust me I know, I almost fell into the creek back there that runs through this house. Of course, Kaytana found it funny, but I am worried about the boys" Jeff explained. He glanced over at Kaytana and she mouth 'thank you' to him.  
  
"Well, maybe some day when the boys are older" her uncle said. "Now would you mind if I kept your boyfriend a while longer, we were discussing my new plans and I know how much you hate it when I start into all this" her uncle said, hoping she got the hint to disappear.  
  
"Sure, Aunt Kay and I were talking anyway. Jeff, when you are done, come and get me?" Kaytana asked, hoping they would get some time alone together this evening.  
"Thanks Rick, I appreciate what you just did for me" Jeff admitted.  
  
"I told you, your secret is safe with me" Rick assured him.  
  
"Now, do you have any idea where it is you would like to buy that piece of land?" Rick asked him.  
  
Without hesitating, Jeff pointed to the spot that Kaytana had traced with her finger, "Right there" Jeff said, showing Rick whereabouts on the deed.  
  
"That seems like a good spot, any idea on how many acres you would want?" Rick asked him.  
  
"How many acres do you own?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Kaytana never told you? I own 25 acres, from here to here" Rick said, showing Jeff on the deed. "When I first heard about this property, I never thought that I could afford it, but it turned out that the couple that owned this land were desperate to sell it. They were an elderly couple and couldn't care for it anymore. When I told them what I wanted to do with it, they pleaded with me to buy it, so I did, cheap too!" Rick explained.  
  
"Well, how much are you willing to sell?" Jeff countered.  
  
"That all depends on how much you want," Rick countered.  
  
"How about 5 acres?" Jeff negotiated.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal. I will call my attorney tomorrow and have him draw up the new deed to your property. Now, how much are considering paying for this 5 acres?" Rick asked him.  
  
"You name your price and I will pay it. Money is not a problem," Jeff told him.  
  
"How does $10,000.00 sound? If that is too low than you name your price," Jeff told him.  
  
"$10,000.00 is fine. You are practically family after all!" Rick hinted.  
  
"I will arrange for the money to be transferred to you in the morning, just give me all of your banking information and by noon you will have $10,000.00 transferred to you." Jeff told him.  
  
They firmed up the deal and exchanged the pertinent information. They shook hands to seal the deal and Jeff told Rick that he was going to go find Kaytana so that he could spend some time with her.  
  
***   
"Did you guys get everything done you wanted to?" asked Kaytana when Jeff knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Oh yeah. Everything is great!" Jeff said rather happily.  
  
"You seem to be in a strange mood tonight. What are you up to?" Kaytana asked.  
  
"Who me, nothing. I just had a good time talking with your uncle. He is a very understanding man you know. We were having guy talk while you ladies were having your girl talk!" Jeff teased Kaytana.  
  
"So what would you like to do?" asked Kaytana.  
  
"Now that is a loaded question!" teased Jeff. "Whatever you would like to do is fine with me, I am all yours for the evening" Jeff told her.  
  
"In that case…how would you like to watch a movie? My cousins talked my aunt into renting them some movies tonight and they both fell asleep before they could watch them, so I thought we could steal them and watch them instead." Kaytana explained.  
  
"Well, so long as there is no "chick flicks" it's fine with me!" Jeff teased.  
  
"Yeah right, like my cousins would ever watch any of those. They are all action. Is that ok?" Kaytana explained.  
  
"Sure!" Jeff answered.  
  
Kaytana brought the movies over for him to have a look at. She left the decision up to Jeff on what movie he wanted to watch first. He chose The Fast and the Furious. Kaytana took the movie from Jeff and put it in the DVD and came and sat next to Jeff on the leather sofa. The two of them were snuggled together as they watched the movie unfold in front of them.  
  
Kaytana could feel herself getting tired so she laid down and puts her head in Jeff's lap. Jeff gently caressed Kaytana's arm and occasionally played in her hair. Jeff's gentle touch relaxed Kaytana so much that she fell asleep.  
  
Jeff could feel Kaytana's head get heavy in his lap. When he looked down at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, Jeff let her stay right where she was, besides he was enjoying her company and the movie.  
  
When the movie had ended, Jeff carefully crawled out from under Kaytana's head, hoping not to wake her. He carefully picked her up and placed her on her bed, covering her up. Jeff was having a very familiar feeling of déjà vu. Jeff bent down and gently kissed Kaytana good night. He wished her a good night and told her he loved her, knowing it was safe because she was sleeping.  
  
Jeff quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Kaytana opened her eyes when she heard Jeff close the door behind him. She smiled to herself. Jeff loves her! 


	9. Chapter 16 - Starting a New Life

Chapter 16 - Starting a New Life  
  
The next morning was a very busy one. When Kaytana woke up she spent the good part of the morning packing and making sure she had everything for her flight to Pennsylvania, where the next WWF live event was to take place.  
  
When Kaytana had finished packing and getting thing in order, she left her room and gently knocked on Jeff's door. She could hear him moving around inside the room and it took a few seconds before he was able to answer the door.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kaytana asked, seeing the frustrated look on Jeff's face.  
  
"It seems that I am going back to Pennsylvania with more than what I came with and my damn duffle bag will not hold another thing." Jeff told her annoyed.  
  
Kaytana laughed at him and offered to pack what he couldn't in her suitcase.  
  
"You have room? How is that possible? I thought all women packed heavy?" Jeff teased.  
  
"Not this woman, I pack just the necessities," Kaytana lied. She wasn't about to tell him that she had enough luggage to clothe an entire state.   
  
Jeff gave her the armful of clothes that he had purchased on their first day of sightseeing. Kaytana didn't realize that he had bought so many things.  
  
"Jeff, where was I when you bought all this? I don't remember you buying so much!" Kaytana teased.  
  
"What can I say, I love clothes!" Jeff told her laughing.  
  
Kaytana took the armful of clothing into her room and managed to find a place in one of her suitcases to fit it all in. Kaytana returned to Jeff's room and offered to help him take his things down to the front entrance. He agreed so long as he could return the favor. When Jeff entered Kaytana's room to help her take her luggage downstairs, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Pointing at the mass of suitcases, Jeff said, "My point exactly!"   
  
"Well I don't know when I will get home again, so I need my things!" Kaytana said laughing.  
  
It took both Jeff and Kaytana two trips to get everything downstairs. When they were finally finished, they sat at the kitchen table, exhausted and hungry.  
  
"Bacon and eggs sound good? Along with hash browns and toast." Aunt Kay offered. I want you guys to have a good breakfast. I know what airline food is like!" she said making a funny face.  
  
Both Jeff and Kaytana laughed at her. Kaytana was both sad and excited for today. She was sad because her visit with Jeff was over but excited because she was starting her life as a WWF Superstar.   
  
Shortly after they finished their breakfast, they heard the honking of the limousine driver outside. Vince had made the arrangements, making sure they didn't miss their flight to Pennsylvania.  
  
Everyone gathered at the front door, ready to say farewell to Kaytana. Kaytana kissed her family goodbye, promising to call as soon as they landed and they were settled in their hotel suites. Jeff promised he would remind her. Everyone said goodbye to each other and the WWF Superstars walked out the door and into the limousine. Aunt Kay said a silent prayer that Jeff would take care of her niece while they were on the road.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
